


Distracted From Work

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Challenge Response, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrapper has work, but his brothers have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted From Work

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the challenge at gestalt_love on Livejournal: What I Learned From Optimus Prime

Scrapper pushed himself back from the diagnostic bench, swearing at the latest work assigned to he and his brothers. He could not determine why the new frame and old personality component would not integrate. If they could not get the personality component to integrate, it was out of the question to upload Rumble's memories into the form. Soundwave was too distraught for that to be allowed to happen, and poor Frenzy…

Scrapper shuddered, and started to look back into the microscope at the circuitry. No sooner than his optics focused did he begin to feel a ripple of energy pushing through the gestalt link.He paused, momentarily, then had to smile. Of course. 'Crusher and Mixie were having a little fun. After the day's battle, that did not surprise him in the least. Both had been holding the front-line longer than any healer ought to have to. He sent a wave of love down to both of them, then made himself focus.

Of course, Scrapper would never completely tune his brothers out, so he got more than a little distracted to feel Scavenger being firmly pinned down by both Hook and 'Haul. The rampant lust coming off 'Haul was intoxicating, while Hook's patient, meticulous attention to detail had Scavenger absolutely begging for more already.

Scrapper pushed that imagery to the side, and noted that the first two were still going strong. He looked at the bench, with the pristine, neutral-colored frame, its helm open to scrutiny of the processors, and then shuttered his optics.

All five of his brothers were being energetic in remembering what life was about, and he was by himself in the lab, working.

::Megatron, I know your friend is in grief, but I need a respite. I cannot determine the cause of failure, and may be chasing my algorithms by the tail,:: he sent with apologies, even as he started placing his tools in their proper places, activating a protective field around the frame to keep it untouched.

There was a pause, then Megatron answered, with all background impressions closed off fully. ::Understood, Scrapper. Please, rest and…refresh yourself.:: The contact broke off, leaving Scrapper grinning. He would bet his last slip of Mixie's high-grade that Command was staffed by low-rank flunkies right now, while refusing to wager on who was with whom.

If there was one slagging thing they had all learned because of that psychotic glitch, it was to reaffirm the living once the dying was done. With that in mind, Scrapper opened his links more, letting the firm loving between 'Crusher and Mixie roll through his ember. The playful desire and seduction of the other three was a throbbing counterpoint as Scrapper hurried from the lab to their quarters, thankful as always for the fact they were so close.

"You mechs couldn't wait for me?" he complained as he got in there.

"Swindle placed bets on how long it would be before you noticed, Scrap," Longhaul drawled at him, before sending another pulse of energy down the hardline to Scavenger.

"And one on how long you'd take to respond," Bonecrusher added before he groaned and rolled over so Mixie could be over him.

That left Scrapper grinning, and with a quandary to solve. Should he join the pair on one of the smaller berths, or the trio on the community one?


End file.
